


Trust - 31 Days of Apex - Day 30

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [30]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: DarkSparks, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: Wraith barely remembers the night before and forgets that she has a date with Wattson.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: 31 Days of Apex [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Trust - 31 Days of Apex - Day 30

I heard my alarm clock blare out, along with my jarring headache. I stared at the alarm clock for a few seconds, trying to get my eyes to adjust, the thudding of the headache, seemed to affect my vision. It took a while until the readout became visible, I saw the bold red text, the readout was 10:30. “Fuck.” I whisper out. “I’ve overslept.” Leaning up slightly, I reach an arm to the back of my head and rub it. It didn’t feel like there was a bump on the back of my head, but I still felt out of it all. “What happened yesterday?” I say catatonically, my voice muffled by the loud alarm clock. In a fluid motion, my hand reaches down and hits the alarm clock, stifling it mid beep. “Not the worst wake-up.” My mind drifted back to when on a camping trip, Octane and Mirage thought it funny to wake me up with ice water. Even the thought of it sent an instinctive shiver through my spine. 

I throw my legs off the side of my bed letting them dangle, letting the stale air in the room circulate, tickling them slightly before firmly planting them firmly into my fluffy pair of slippers. A present from the other legends after my first win in the games. With a yawn, I shuffled towards the blind and lifted it up, regretting it as soon as the sunlight started to surge into the room. “So, bright…” I stammer out. _“You’re late.”_ At least the voices in my head were still there. Reassuring. 

I headed into the en-suite and stared at myself in the small mirror, the small film behind the glass was torn and frayed slightly. In the mirror was Wraith. No matter how many times Nat calls me ‘Renee’, I don’t think I can call myself that. That’s no longer me. 

Breaking from my thoughts, I turn on the hot water tap, opening it halfway. Forming a cup with my hands, I splash some water onto my face. I mutter gently. I watch as the water slowly swirls down the plughole. It must have been clogged as the water was building up in the basin. I stared down at it, the small bubbles where the stream of water from the tap was and the spinning vortex that was being created by the plughole. “Wraith. Focus,” I shook my head and turned the tap off. I needed to get dressed, especially if Wattson and I were still to be meeting up later today.

I headed back into my drab room, a beeline straight for my wardrobe. I picked out my usual outfit, with the scarf and sat back onto the bed, tightening up a pair of shoes. “I could fall asleep right here if I wanted.” I said with a yawn, stretching my arms either side of me in a star shape. I leaned my head against the wall. “Now to just wait.” I closed my eyes, and relaxed. 

_Beep. Beep._ “Not now alarm clock.” I spoke groggily. I opened my eyes. Still in bedroom. I looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky. “Oh fuck, not again.” I had slept in. _Beep. _That must be Nat. I sat up and looked around. “Where did I leave my PDA.” I mutter gently. _Beep._ I left it next to my pillow. I dive towards it on my bed and pick it up. ‘6 New Messages from Natalie Paquette’. I desperately type in my passcode and unlock it, instantly heading to its messaging functionality. The messages read out:__

___  
10:45: Hey Renee, we still good to meet up later? I’m looking forward to it! Hopefully you’ve recovered from last night!  
11:00: Hey, I’m here, where are you? I’ve got us a seat at the Café.  
11:50: Renee? Are you okay?  
11:50: This is getting really awkward, now, I can’t keep the staff waiting any longer.  
11:51: I’ve left.  
11:52: I’m worried about you, I’m coming over. I hope you don’t mind.  
_ _ _

__My heart sank as I read the messages. I knew I still had a date with Renee, how did I let myself oversleep. I dropped the PDA back onto the bed. It bounced up slightly. I was ready to go. I’m dressed. “She trusted me to get there on time, but I couldn’t. I didn’t. I overslept.” I exhaled a deep sigh. All I could really do now was wait. I trotted over to the kitchen area of my room, I filled up the plastic kettle, with enough water for two cups of tea. Nat preferred tea, where I was a coffee kind of person. But considering I practically stood her up on one of our free days when the games weren’t on, yeah, we were having tea. I let the kettle boil to its full, knowing that she was still going to be a few minutes away. Gazing out of the window, I waited for that fateful knock, it was now start to rain slightly. I waited for that fateful knock._ _

__Knock. There it was. I sighed and walked towards the door. “Coming.” I called out wearily. Unbolting the door, I undid the bolt that locked the door. I opened the door wide. On the floor in front of the door was a note, tucked neatly inside an envelope. I lean down and pick it up, it seemed like it was intentionally not sealed properly. I pulled out the piece of paper. It was a receipt for the restaurant that we were supposed to meet at, she brought herself a hot-chocolate, probably for the way over here. I turned the note over, on the back was Nat’s scrawny handwriting._ _

____  
Hey Renee,  
I really wanted to give you a gift today. But if you’re busy, that’s okay. We can reschedule. Please send me a message on your PDA as soon as you’ve gotten this.  
\--Nat!  
_ _

__I passed a glance both ways down the corridor. “Nat?” I called out, looking left down the empty corridor. For a moment I thought I saw her blonde hair. “Nat?” I called out again, walking towards where I thought I had seen it. It was her blonde hair. “Nat!” I shout and walk towards her. She was sitting on the staircase. I wrapped my arms around her and place my head on top of hers. “Hey, it’s me. I-I’m sorry.” I hear sniffs._ _

__She tilts her head up and stifles some sniffles. “Dummy. You were meant to send me a message.” She struggled free from my arms. In her hands was a Nessie. She turned around to look at me. I see that her eyeliner was streaking down her face, it was simple, Nat never really wore complicated makeup. And it hurt to see the effort she put in wasted. “This is your present.” She holds up the Nessie. “It’s the same as the one back on the dropship. I thought you might like it.” She uses the back of her hand to clear the tears from her eyes._ _

__“Nat. Come on in.” I stretched out my hand and stood back up from where I was crouching. She looked at me for a moment, I could tell she was hesitant, and she eventually took my hand. I watched as she held in her left hand her Nessie and then moved it close to her chest._ _

__I led her towards my small apartment. Once we were other the threshold, I closed the door behind. “The bathroom is on the right, if you want to clean up that is.”_ _

__She let go of my hand and responds with a timid nod._ _

__“Tea?” She gave a weak smile back, again with a small nod and then closed the door to the bathroom. I grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard. They were simple china mugs, but painted black. Nothing too fancy. I put two teabags into mugs and poured hot water into each, letting them brew. I grabbed the jug of milk out of the fridge and placed it next to the mugs. Hoisting myself onto the worksurface and I waited for Nat to come out, kicking my feet in a slight rhythm._ _

__She came out, and flashed a quick smile to me before lowering her head and looking at the floor. “Sorry for crying earlier.” She walked towards my bed and sat on it._ _

__“No. No, you’re fine for crying. It was my fault. You trusted me to turn up on time.” I hopped off and planted my feet on the floor. “You’re fine. I overslept.” I poured milk into Nat’s mug and plucked the teabag out with my nails. “Ow, ow” I mutter under my breath before repeating with my teabag. Putting a lot less milk into mine. I walk over to the bed, carefully balancing the two cups of tea. She grabbed her cup from me._ _

__“Mmmm.” She leaned her head on my shoulder. “I don’t want to be upset with you.” She said. “But don’t think that means I forgive you.” She spoke in a melancholy tone, an air of calm and resolve brushed her words. “I don’t regret trusting you. But I’m also not booking a date for us when you’ve gone out with Mirage and the others the night before.”_ _

__“Ohh, that’s what happened.” I brushed the back of my head for the second time today. “I woke up with a piercing and thudding headache, I genuinely don’t remember what happened, let alone how I got back home.” If I dared look at her face, I knew that she would be displeased._ _

__“Mmmm. Yeah, not booking dates when you’ve gone out.” She reconfirmed._ _

__“I’m sorry.” I mutter as I take a sip of my tea._ _

__“It’s fine.” She retorts again. “But I’m keeping this Nessie until next time.” I watch as she clutches it tightly._ _

__I giggle slightly at how protective she was of it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This took a very different turn from what I had planned in my draft, meaning that it ended up as a shorter, but more focused look at the two characters and their emotions. Hopefully it's not too cringe. Until tomorrow for the last one! <3


End file.
